The Coach and The Sensei
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Yamato Sayuri is a college student in Tokyo learning to become an elementary school teacher. While volunteering her time at her local community center she meets Tachibana Makoto, but she can't believe that he even exists with his kind and bashful disposition. As they grow closer Sayuri begins to fear what Makoto is causing her to remember from a trauma that happened years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Encounter**

"Sayuri, can you go check to see if Ayumi is still at the pool? She hasn't returned yet," my supervisor asked.

I sat the stack of math books that I was holding down on a nearby table before replying with, "No problem."

"Thank you," he said.

I left the room at a fast pace, worried that the six-year-old Ayumi was stuck in the woman's locker room, or had wandered off from the group on their way back to the classroom. I volunteered part-time at the community center near my college as a tutor for kids in need of help with math and English studies. I was going to school to be an elementary teacher, and helping out when I had time reminded me why I was working so hard at university.

Entering the sports wing of the massive building I took the hall that led to pool. I hurried inside searching for the pigtailed brunette, but that was harder said than done since so many small children were scurrying about the pools' edge. I began circling the larger of the two pools calling Ayumi's name and scanning each face as I past. She had to be here somewhere. She wasn't the type of child to stray very from what she knows, and as far as I knew she only attended the swimming training and the academic assistance. She only knew the pool and the tutoring rooms. I had made it all the way around larger pool with no luck, and began hurrying around the shallower pool which had more kids around it, but I didn't see any with pigtails.

"Ayumi-chan! Where are you?" I called as I went.

"Excuse me," I heard someone called. "Excuse me miss!"

Ignoring that voice I continued to search for the little girl, only to be startled by a whistle being blown in my direction. I jumped away from the pools edge grabbing my chest as my heart raced. Turning in the direction of the loud shrill noise I was staring at a man around my age standing in the shallow pool with several kids surrounding him. He let the whistle he wore around his neck fall against his broad chest as his green eyes stared back at me.

"No outdoor shoes around the pool," he addressed to me. "Can you please take them off?"

He was polite, and seemed slightly flustered himself having drawn the attention of everyone in the immediate area. My face flushed embarrassed at being called out in such a direct way, but I guess I had ignored his calls aside completely.

Bowing my head I said, "My apologies." As I lifted my gaze back to the man in the pool he seemed to relax like that was enough to make up for my poor mistake. I knew the rules of the building, but had been in such a hurry to find the girl I had brushed them aside.

He began to turn back to the father kids having accomplished what he wanted. From the uniform swimsuit and the way the kids were waiting for him to speak I could only conclude that he worked here.

"Um, excuse me," I said. I had begun stepping towards the pool, but stopped to quickly slip off the flats that I was wearing before continuing. He turned back to me with a perplexed look. "You wouldn't happened to have seen a little girl with pigtails and big brown eyes around here, have you?" I asked.

"There are lots of girls like that here," he commented.

"R-right," I stuttered. That was such a stupid question to ask. "Her name's Ayumi. She had practice here about ten minutes ago. She didn't show up for here tutoring session," I explained.

The man looked deep in thought for several moments before shaking his head and turning to the kids again. "Do you guys know an Ayumi-chan like she's describing?" he inquired gesturing to me.

Two girls raised their hands at the same time. The one with her goggles on spoke first.

"She said she wanted to keep swimming, so she hid in the locker room when her group left."

The girl without goggles nodded and added, "Yeah. She was going to go in the big pool to show off."

"But I didn't see her over there," I sighed under my breath. "Thank you, you two. I'll keep looking," I smiled.

I stepped back from the pool's side as I scanned across the open area to the larger pool I had just checked out. I began walking back around the larger pool looking for Ayumi in the mix of kids bobbing in the water. I was about to go back to the shallow pool when I spotted her paddling about the pool with a foam board held tightly in her hands. There was a small group of teenagers screwing about next to her, and I couldn't move fast enough to stop them from colliding with the small girl.

The board left her hands, and it seemed to be the only thing that was keeping afloat with it gone she began thrashing and slipping below the surface of the water.

"Ayumi!" I screamed.

Dropping my shoes and ignoring the pool rules once more I ran to the side she was on, and I was about to jump in when someone pulled me back. I wasn't given the chance to fight as they jumped in for me diving towards Ayumi who was practically getting trampled by the teenagers. My heartbeat was fierce in my chest as I watched Ayumi get pulled free from the mess of rough housing bodies and brought tithe surface. She coughed and sputtered for air as she was carried to the edge where I was now I kneeling waiting for her.

"Ayumi," I breathed, almost in tears.

Crying and coughing she was placed into my arms soaking my shirt and lap, but I didn't care. Hugging her tightly to comfort her I looked over at the person climbing out of the pool to thank them profusely for saving her, yet I froze when I saw it was the whistle guy.

Grinning down at me he said, "I'm glad she's okay."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"Tsubaki-sensei! That was so scary," Ayumi cried into my shoulder.

"Ayumi say thank you to-," I said. I paused not knowing the name of the guy who saved her.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just doing what anyone would," he smiled.

It wasn't an arrogant grin like most guys in Tokyo like to give, but instead it was sincere, kind, and innocent. I hadn't met many guys like him in my life, but then again impressions can be very wrong.

"Makoto!"

He turned at the voice and waved at another man who was waiting by the door. Turning back to us his grin widened as he said, "You should be more careful from now on."

I wasn't sure if he was directing that at Ayumi or I, but we both nodded before he made his way to his waiting friend. When she calmed down enough to walk we went to the locker room after grabbing my shoes that laid discarded on the ground in a puddle of pool water. She apologized multiple times for not attending her session, and causing me trouble, and getting me wet, but I didn't get mad -my supervisor would do that enough for the both of us when we got back. I patted her on the head and assured her that everything was going to be okay.

As I waited for Ayumi to change I awkwardly stood in the hall having done my best to dry my clothes with a provided towel. It didn't help much, my slacks were clinging to my legs and my blouse could have been entered into a bar's wet t-shirt contest and own hands down. I kept my arms crossed trying to hide the worse of my revealing bra until I could slide on my jacket that was back in the academics wing of the community center.

"So what do you want to have for dinner Haru?"

"Mackerel."

People were chatting as they stepped out of a locker room. I recognized the one, and I saw I was correct when he stepped out of the males side with his friend in tow. It was whistle guy; _Makoto is what I think is friend called him._

He stopped walking when he caught me staring at him. I adverted my gaze to the white and green tile floor as my cheeks heated once more while his friend said, "Makoto?"

_Bingo._ I thought.

My vision of the floor was suddenly blocked by a mass of gray fabric. I stared at it as the whistle guy, Makoto said, "Here. You shouldn't walk around here like that."

I glanced up at him to see he wasn't looking directly at me either. His cheeks were tinged pink, as were the tips of his ears. Could this guy be for real? Were there still bashful guys in this world? Was this just an elaborate act?

Taking what he handed to me I replied with, "Thank you."

With a friendly smile he hurried back to his blue eyed friend that didn't look too interested in our exchange. When they disappeared around the corner I inspected what whistle guy had given me. It was a balled up gray sweater with a high collar, that I usually see athletes around the sports wing wear. I guess it made sense he would have one too, he seemed to be in shape and he was working at the pool.

"Yamato-sensei where did you get that?" Ayumi asked.

I was drowning in the sweater. The collar reached above my chin blocking my mouth if I didn't have it partly unzipped. My hands were hidden inside the sleeves, and the hem was practically at my knees. If I could actually see myself I would bet that I looked like a child trying on their father's clothes.

"Someone just let me borrow it. Now come along. I should call your parents and have them pick you up," I said avoiding the question.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I know," I smiled down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure how long all the chapters will be, but they will either be about this long or longer. I hope you like and enjoy. Please leave a review on what you think about my OC Sayuri. She is not a Mary Sue, despite this opening chapter, believe me. <strong>

**Also be warned this Will not be constantly updated, I am super busy with work and namo writer stuff. I am typing this on my phone, so this is a if I can't sleep I'll write kind of story, but I do have a plot worked out. **

**BTW I do prefer HARUxMAKOTO but all those stories have been written, and I reallllllly had the urge to write this story, especially after watching the last season of Free! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gratitude**

After walking Ayumi back to the academics wing, and calling her mother I reported to my supervisor, who gaped at my appearance. He asked me about it, and after my explanation he sent me home which I was grateful for. My pants were beginning to chaff my legs from the damp material, and a chill was settling into my bones despite the sweater I was wearing. Once at home I stripped and showered to warm up before setting to work on a paper I had due at the end of the week.

After a few hours of work I sighed and flopped back against my pillows while stretching my legs out on either side of my laptop that rested on top of my bed. My back was stiff and my eyes hurt from staring at the screen for so long. I just wanted to sleep, but I still had to make review sheets for some of the kids at the center, and my stomach was begging to be filled. As my eyes glanced around my simple apartment my gaze fell upon the gray sweater I had laid across the back of my couch. I still couldn't believe that he had blushed when he handed it to me.

I rolled off of my bed and made my way across the floor to where my navy colored couch was pushed up against the opposite wall. Picking up the sweater I inspected it from front to back, and was surprised to see it was well taken care of. There were no stains, no discoloration, and the soft fabric wasn't stretched or had any strings hanging off of it. There were only two explanations I could come up with, first; he either had his mother do all his laundry, or second; he was a housewife himself. I highly doubted the second option, no college guy did his own laundry.

"Was he even in college?" I asked myself.

Lifting the sweater as I pondered that possibility I absentmindedly sniffed the gray fabric. It smelled like chlorine, obviously, but under that there was a rich almost sweet scent that I couldn't identify. Was it cologne? Maybe laundry soap?

When I realized what I was doing I dropped the sweater and hurried to the kitchen muttering, "Don't be stupid Sayuri."

Rummaging in my fridge I searched for something to eat for dinner. I was being silly sniffing his shirt, that's too weird, and something lovesick girls did in romance novels. Puffing out my cheeks I shut the refrigerator and turned around glancing in the direction of the couch.

_What are you doing Sayuri? You're being ridiculous,_ I thought to myself.

It was the following day, and I had struggled through my morning classes which was not like me. I was waiting outside the locker rooms of the center's pool with a paper bag in hand, and angry butterflies flapping in my stomach. I don't know why I didn't just drop the bag off at the front desk with the guy's name. It would be much easier, and so much less embarrassing, but I had been raised to be polite, so thanking face-to-face was the only way to convene that.

"How much longer?" I said under my breath. I had been standing here for almost twenty minutes waiting for the whistle guy Makoto to show up. "Maybe he's not coming today. I really should just leave this at the front desk," I sighed.

Gazing up and down the hall I looked to see if he was on his way, but I didn't see him at all. Pushing off of the wall I turned and started to make my way to the academics wing with the bag still in hand. I did my part in tutoring the group of kids in my care, including Ayumi who had brought a two decorative bags of cookies with her. It wasn't until the end of the lesson that she trotted up to me with them in hand.

"Yamato-sensei," she smiled up at me. "My mommy and I made these yesterday as thank you gifts. This one is for you," she handed me the one with an orange bow. "And the other is for Tachibana-sensei."

"Tachibana-sensei?" I inquired.

"He's the one who saved me yesterday. Can you please give this to him for me. My daddy is already here to pick me up, so I don't have time," she said.

She handed the other bag to me, this one with a green ribbon, before she ran out of the room smiling back at me. I stood froze in shock. Now I had two things to give to the whistle guy Makoto. . . I mean Tachibana Makoto. Was he even at the pool right now?

Gathering my things I said goodbye to my supervisor, then made my way back to the sports wing. I carried the bags for Makoto in one hand and kept the strap of my backpack on my shoulder with the other.

"Please be here, so I don't look like a creep stalking out the pool," I muttered.

I peeked through the giant windows that looked in on the pool area hoping to spot him. Luck was on my side now. Wading around the shallow pool like yesterday with laughing kids was Makoto working hard. Today I remembered to take off my shoes before entering, but I didn't approach him right away. He was busy instructing the kids, and I didn't want to interrupt since I knew how hard it was to get and keep their attention. Instead I took a seat on a bench by the exit prepared to patiently wait for him to finish. It couldn't be much longer, the pool closed at eight and it was already going on seven. All classes throughout the center for kids were coming to an end and it appeared that he was only teaching children so he should be done soon.

I watched on in silence, holding the bags on my lap. He was a smiler. Even when a kid complained and fought his grin didn't waver and he continued to show them the proper way to move their arms and legs. The expression was completely genuine and for some reason I felt my cheeks heat.

The door next to me opened and I heard someone shuffle in. I spared them a glance before turning back to Makoto, only to do a double take. It was the guy that came to pick up the whistle guy yesterday. He stood by the door with a blank expression as he looked towards Makoto. He was much smaller than his friend, with deep blue eyes and black hair that hung across his face. I guess I stared too long because he turned his gaze from Makoto and down to me with an ever so slightly raised brow.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I said. Adverting my eyes to my hands I added, "You're his friend right? Tachibana-san's that is."

"Yes," he replied after a beat.

Biting my lip I made a rash decision. Standing I turned to the quiet guy and held out the bags I was holding. "Can you please give these to him? The cookies are from the girl he saved yesterday as thanks. I don't want to bother him, but I also have to give these to him. So will you please?"

He just stared at me not taking the bags at all. Bowing my head I begged him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Looking up I saw him staring right at me. His expression was unchanged, but he seemed more approachable than a moment ago. I stuttered in replying but I managed to deliver my name.

"Yamato Sayuri."

"Okay," he said.

Taking the bags from me he turned back to Makoto. "Thank you," I said before he could call to his friend.

Slipping on my shoes I hurried out the door with the butterflies throwing a tantrum in my core. Despite my determination to personally thank him I had lost my nerve and chickened out. It was just a brief encounter and a simple sign of gratitude that was going to be exchanged between us, so there was no need to drag it out into something else.

_Tomorrow will go on like go on like any day. It was just an accidental meeting, lucky for Ayumi._ I thought to myself.

I was standing at the bus-stop outside the community center waiting for my bus to arrive so I could go home. The sky still held some daylight, spring was pushing its way through with warmer weather and more sunshine. April was just around the corner and I was ready for the season of cherry blossoms, but I wasn't ready for the exams it brought with it.

As I climbed the stairs of the bus I breathed out, "Tomorrow everything will go back to normal."

I was wrong though. When I walked through the doors of the center the next day I was called over to the front desk by its attendant who passed me a note card with a short message on it.

_'If you can stay until 7:30 I would like to talk to you, -Makoto'_

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Also next chapter will have WAY MORE Makoto, and things will really get rolling. <strong>

**Please leave a review, and share what you think so far :)**

**Chapters will be much longer starting in Chapter 3. These were mostly openings to set the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meeting**

"What's wrong Sayuri?"

I sighed as I continued to grade practice tests. My brain barely comprehending the words my eyes were seeing besides what was clearly wrong. My hand moved sluggishly across each paper with my mind spinning like a tornado.

"Sayuri, hey are you even listening?"

My khakis' pocket felt like it weighed a thousand pounds with the small simple card hidden there. I had read the message at least a dozen times on my way to the tutoring rooms, and each time I believed the words less and less could possibly be true. Why would any one leave me a note at the front desk? Why did he leave that message for me? It was driving me crazy.

"Sayuri?"

A hand slammed against the paper I was grading making me jump. With my heart drumming in my chest, and a small yelp of surprise I glanced up to see my supervisor staring down at me. He didn't look upset, more concerned if anything.

"Yes Honda-san," I replied.

His eyes narrowed at me causing the aged creases at the corners to deepen. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I inquired.

"You've been out of it for a while now. You didn't even wave goodbye to the kids, something has definitely got you distracted," he concluded.

My cheeks heated. Had I really been that oblivious for so long? Looking towards the clock on the corner of my assigned desk I saw it was already past seven o'clock. My stomach knotted as my mind drifted back to the card.

"Sayuri," Honda called.

Snapping out of my reverie I turned back to him. "Sorry. It's just that I have a meeting after this,"

"Is it that important?" he asked.

I stumbled for an answer not sure of what to say. "I don't know," I said.

"Well," he said. Standing up straight with his hands sliding into his pockets he gave me a kind smile. "You are free to go for today. I'll finish up the papers, so you can get to your meeting."

"No, I have time. I can still-," I began.

"Sayuri, you're still a freshman in college you should enjoy your freedoms more," he cut in.

I was going to argue, but after another glance at the clock I could feel my foot tapping impatiently. Whether I voiced it or not I was anxious about the meeting, and wanted to be there early- to give me time to decide if I would actually attend the meeting or not.

"Thank you, Honda-san," I said.

"Take care," he waved.

Gathering my coat and bag I made my way out of the room and down the hall. There was still fifteen minutes before the stated meeting time, but I still wasn't prepared. I couldn't even think of a reason why the whistle guy Makoto would want to meet with me. I returned his sweater, I even washed it.

I paused outside the athletics wing juncture when I realized the note didn't specify a location for the meeting. Biting my lip and tightening my hold on my bag I stiffly made my way to the pool where I planned to wait outside the locker rooms. I could wait in the lobby, but if I did that the temptation to flee would be too great, and without a doubt I would have taken the opportunity.

"I've never been called out like this before," I muttered under my breath.

I didn't enjoy hanging out with boys. Well where I grew up there weren't any boys that decent, and were not worth wasting my time with. They were always rude and cruel. The girls from my hometown weren't much better.

I nervously scuffed my ballet flat against the tiled floor waiting for him. My stomach twisting and flipping while my heart drilled a hole in my chest. I'm going to be sick.

"Ah," sounded a voice.

My head shot up at the noise. My heart froze when I locked eyes with bright green orbs. He had arrived, and I wanted to run. Why?

His shocked expression suddenly changed, which startled me more. Grinning he said, "You got the note."

I couldn't find my words, so I just nodded.

"That's great. I hope you haven't been waiting long," he said.

"No," I replied.

I think I sounded calm, but from his soft laugh and nervous scratching of the back of his head told me otherwise. Sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans he gave me a gentle smile as he gestured for me to follow him. I did.

We were silent as we left the athletics wing and entered the lobby. The woman at the front desk called out to him with a flirtatious grin and wave, which he answered with a wave of his own. When we reached the glass front doors I wondered, _Was this it? Did he just plan on walking me out without actually speaking to me?_

Once outside Makoto looked back at me and asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," I repeated.

I sounded like an idiot who only knew one word, but I couldn't help it. He hadn't told me why he called me out, and that left me almost scared.

Makoto chuckled, "There's a ramen shop just around the corner if you want to stop at it." He gestured over his shoulder with his thumb down the block away from the center.

I relaxed my hands on my bag as a sense of disappointment swelling in my gut. "That's why you called me out? Just to eat," I said.

His green eyes widened, and his smile completely vanished from his face. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different from a guy trying to pick up a girl, but I thought he wasn't like those jerks back home.

"Not exactly," he said.

It was hard to believe. His voice was uneven, and his expression said he was nervous. He knew he was getting rejected and he was trying to save it.

"I just thought it would be better to talk over food, seeing as how late it is," Makoto said.

"Talk about what?" I questioned.

He tensed up, his shoulders going ridged and his eyes diverting to the pavement at our feet. That was never a good sign. "I was hoping to discuss the letter you left along with my sweater," he said.

Now it was my turn to light up like a tomato. My eyes grew wide as my teeth clamped around my bottom lip. I had nearly forgotten that I had written a letter to him expressing my gratitude for not only saving Ayumi, but also allowing me to keep my dignity. It wasn't a very long letter, but I was sincere with each word.

"Discuss?" I blurted out. "It was just a thank you note. I just wanted to make sure you knew how grateful I am," I said.

My heart was in my throat, and my pulse was like jackhammers in my ears. I was completely embarrassed. No worse; I was mortified. Why would a guy ever want to talk about something so ridiculous? This guy didn't make any sense to me, was e for real?

"And I do," he said. "I understand, but I just wanted to talk with you. I've never met someone who has gone so far to show their gratefulness. In a way I feel like I should praise you," he smiled shyly.

"Praise me?" I deadpanned.

What was happening? Was he hitting on me or not? I couldn't tell. Was he as innocent as the smile on his face suggested? Did men like that still exist?

"That might not have been the right word to use. What I mean is there are not many people like you left in this day and age, and it just makes me happy to see kindness does still holds a place humanity," he explained.

"So you're thanking me," I said slowly. "For thanking you?"

He chuckled again. "I guess so. Is that bad?"

The reply fell out of my mouth before I could even properly process his words. "No, not at all."

"Great. Then you'll join me for dinner?"

I was ready to reject his offer, but the sweet look on his face gave me pause. He didn't seem to be the underhanded kind, and he seemed just as fidgety as I felt. After a few moments of gnawing on my lip I nodded in reply.

"I'm so glad, Sayuri-chan," he said.

My eyes dropped to my feet. I couldn't believe he just jumped to using my first name, but after a quick thought I remembered that I had signed the note with only my given name, a habit that I had been told to stop but just couldn't.

Makoto lead the way to the ramen shop as I shuffles behind him in complete silence. This was a new experience; walking alone with a guy at night to get found. My stomach was doing flips, and I wasn't sure what to say, if I could say anything without my tongue turning into a giant knot in me. I really wanted to just run off without him noticing, but I also had to know if this was just a thank you meal for another thank you. If it wasn't he was just as low as those guys back home, lying for his own benefit, and putting on a facade just to trick women.

_Keep calm, Sayuri. Innocent until proven guilty, remember,_ I told myself.

It didn't work.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Also I know I said the chapters will get longer, and they will, but at the moment I only have time to write chapters at this length. there is just so much going on lately, so just bare with me please. <strong>

**Anyways please leave a review with your thoughts :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ramen Bowl**

We had already ordered, and we were now waiting for it to be finished. I wanted to curl up into a ball as we sat at our table, but I settled for knotting my fists in my lap and chewing on the inside of my cheek. My gaze kept drifting around the room; from the posters on the walls, to the few other costumers in the store, and occasionally to the guy in front of me. Makoto was also blushing as he sipped at his water, the ice clinking against the glass.

When he sat the glass down he glanced at me and our eyes met. My heart jumped into my throat, my face felt like it was on fire, but I couldn't look away. His green eyes mesmerized my gray ones, making me lose the train of thought I had. He seemed just as, if not more, nervous than I felt. The deep green orbs sparkled at me in a way that left me feeling like. . . I couldn't even describe. Every part of me was shaking, my heart was nearly suffocating me, and I was sure my head was about to burst into flames.

"Here you two go," said our pleasant surfer. She grinned widely at Makoto before nodding kindly at me. She sat our bowls of ramen in front of us with two sets of chopsticks.

"Thank you," Makoto said.

"If you need anything just give me a call," she said.

"Thank you," I said softly.

The girl nodded again before drifting back to the kitchen, while we took hold of our chopsticks. The food smelled delicious, and made me realize just how hungry I was. With chopsticks in hand I dove in grabbing some noodles, blowing away the steam, and ate. After my third mouthful of ramen I was distracted by a chuckle. Looking up I saw Makoto hiding a laugh behind his hand.

"What?" I asked.

My hand hovered over my bowl as I waited for a reply, but he only continued to try to hide his laugh.

"What is it?" I pressed.

Shaking his head Makoto said, "No, no. It's nothing." He was still chuckling though.

"Seriously, what is it?" I begged.

He dropped his gaze to his ramen, his oak colored hair blocking my view of his face. "I'm glad to see you can relax, and enjoy yourself," he said. "Before we left the center I thought you despised me, but you're still sitting there so that's a good sign."

I lowered my own gaze now, staring at my hand that was gripping the wooden sticks. "I don't despise you, or anything like that," I said. I could feel the nerves working their way up my throat threatening to make me say more than I wanted. "I'm just a cautious person."

"I can tell," he said.

I pulled up another round of noodles and just before I shoved them into my mouth I said, "Sorry."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw his head snap up, so he could stare at me. I tried to ignore his surprised look as I kept eating, but I was interrupted by my phone going off. I fumbled with my back to silence the chiming, but stopped when I saw the ID.

"Do you mind? It's my father," I asked.

Makoto shook his head, "No, go ahead."

I pressed the button answering the call as I got to my feet. Just as I uttered, "Hello," I collided with someone and immediately following the front of my shirt was soaked.

The server that had brought us our food squealed as the tray she was carrying clattered to the ground splattering more stuff on my shoes and pants. Through my cell I could hear my father asking to know what was happening with his deep bass voice.

"I'm fine dad. I'm out right now, I'll call you when I get home, okay?" I said to him.

Before I could get a definite reply I hung up on my father and sat my phone on the table. Looking down finally saw the damage that was done to my clothes. It was ramen, more specifically cold half finished shrimp ramen broth. My simple orange shirt was completely covered in the brown liquid making it look muddy, and my shoes were sticky and splattered with leftover noodles and bits that I didn't look too closely at.

"I am so sorry," the girl nearly shouted at me.

She scrambled to pick up the mess at our feet, while I tried not to lose it. I felt like there was no color in my face, as chaos picked up around me. Back in the kitchen the cook could be yelling out at the girl, while the other costumers were whispering about the both of us. Behind me I heard the scrap of Makoto's chair as he got to his feet. I couldn't let him see me like this, it was bad enough he had seen me in my wet-tee-shirt state. I was not going to add that to the list.

I kept my back to him as I hurried around the flustered girl and dashed for the bathroom. "I'm going to clean up," I called back to him.

The first thing I did when I reached the bathroom was grab a handful of paper towels and start dabbing at the mess on my shirtfront. It hardly made a difference though, the material was already soaked and stained. Giving up on my top I tried to save my shoes, which was much grosser with the food bits. I was partway through with the second ballet flat when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to need another minute," I called towards the door.

"Miss, it's me," the server girl said. My eyes narrowed at the white painted door hoping the heat of my glare would reach the girl. "Your boyfriend sent me with some stuff for you to change into. May I come in?"

My jaw dropped momentarily. _Did she say "boyfriend"? Who? Makoto?_ Shaking my head I shuffled across the bathroom to the door that I cracked open just far enough to see out of. The girl greeted me with an anxious grin.

"Here miss," she said. She showed me a neatly folded stack of clothes, and a plastic bag that had the shops logo on it. "You can change into these and put your dirty clothes into the bag," she explained.

I opened the door more reaching out for the salvation she held. Just before I closed the door in her face, still bitter about the accident, I mumbled, "He's not my boyfriend."

As the door clicked shut I swear I saw a pleased grin cross her face. My stomach knotted more as I turned to change while trying to forget what was going on outside in the restaurant. Looking down at the clothes in my hands I noticed it was more workout gear; a grass green colored hoodie made of thin material, and a pair of simple black sweatpants with a drawstring. I gratefully changed, surprised at how clean the hoodie smelled as I slipped it over my head. Did Makoto just carry extra clothes around with him, or was he a night jogger? Or maybe he worked out in the morning and he washed his gear at the center.

By the time I was done changing my mind had drifted so far from the restaurant and the ramen accident that I smacked my hands against my cheeks to regain my focus. Makoto was probably waiting for me to leave the bathroom, and I had to thank him for letting me borrow his clothes. Again.

I grabbed the plastic bag with my soiled clothes and readied myself for the embarrassing stares I was going to receive from the people that had witnessed the mess. To my surprise when I reached our table Makoto was alone without the server girl hovering around idly chatting like I had expected.

As I took my seat Makoto looked at me with a worried expression asking, "Are you okay? You didn't get burned did you?"

I stared at him, and the genuine concern he was showing me. It was so clearly written on his face that I couldn't imagine him having an ulterior motive. I sat the plastic bag with my things next to the wall as I replied calmly with, "I'm alright. It was cold, so not harm." _Other than my ruined shirt._

Makoto released a relieved sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "That's good. I'm glad," he said.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," I said. Lowering my eyes to my now cool bowl of ramen, and my phone that I had placed next to it I bowed my head slightly as I added, "And thank you for the clothes. I'll make sure to return them to you properly. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all," he said. I raised my head to see him smiling sweetly. There was a pang in my chest that I shooed away as my face flushed. "I'm just relieved to know you're okay."

We lapsed into silence after that as we returned to eating. When we finished I had found out that he had already paid for the bill while I had been in the bathroom changing. As we stepped outside into the night I thought we would be parting ways, so I had bowed and said my farewells, but we had just continued on in the same direction of the bus stop.

While we stood around waiting in the awkward silence for the bus to arrive I asked, "Do you normally take this bus home?" If he did then I should have recognized him for the usual people on board, but I had only ever seen him at the center, and not on my ride home.

His smile returned with the conversation. Meeting my gaze he replied, "No. I usual jog home with my friend."

"The one from the pool?" I inquired.

Makoto nodded. "His name's Haru. He was really surprised that you talked to him out of the blue the other day. Girls don't approach him very often," he chuckled.

"I see," was all I said.

We fell back into silence until the bus arrived. I was was almost all the way to on when I noticed Makoto hadn't followed me. Turning around I saw him just standing there with an innocent smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you getting on?" I asked.

"No. I live in that direction," he said. Makoto's thumb was point in the direction of the ramen shop which we had just walked from.

"Then why did you walk to the bus stop?" I inquired.

"To make sure you made it safely," he replied.

"Miss, are you getting on?" the bus driver asked annoyed.

"Yes," I told him. Turning back to Makoto I said, "You didn't have to that. Now you have to walk home when it's so cold."

"It's fine," he assured me. "Spring is almost here, so it's not that cold."

"Miss," the driver urged.

"Sayuri-chan," Makoto said.

I scanned my bus-pass as I looked back at the whistle guy in response.

He gave me a full teeth grin as his face lit up bright red. Just before the doors to the bus closed he said, "I think you look really cute, Sayuri-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Things are heating up! Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thank you for reading :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lecture**

It has been two days since that embarrassing scene at the ramen shop. I hadn't been able to make it to the community center because of overtime at my part-time job, and each night when I returned home I was reminded of what Makoto said at the bus stop when I saw the paper bag full of the clothes he lent me sitting on my kitchen counter.

_"I think you look really cute, Sayuri-chan."_

Makoto's voice echoed in my mind when I tried to fall asleep, which only left me tossing and turning all night. On the third day I woke up late having to scramble to get to my classes that morning, which did not happen. Not only was I running late, but so were the buses, and the crowds on the subway seemed even bigger than usual making me even later.

I sprinted across the campus, the cool air burning my lungs as I reached the building I should have been in 10 minutes ago. Quietly, I slipped into the lecture hall for my calculus class knowing perfectly well that I hadn't gone unnoticed by my professor. He shot me a demon glare as he continued to explain some lengthy equation that was projected up on the white board. I didn't waste time looking for a seat up front where I usually sat, seeing as they were probably all filled, so I did a quick sweep of the nearby rows and hurried to the first one that was open.

As I slide into the wooden seat my elbow bumped into the person next to me. I whispered, "I'm so sorry," while digging through my bag to pull out my laptop so I could take notes.

They said nothing in response, and I didn't bother explaining myself as I rushed to catch up with the lesson. My eyes darted from my computer screen to the professor and back again as my fingers drummed across the keys. Next to me as the lecture continued my neighbor made several noises that I couldn't identify, but I didn't spare them a glance to show my annoyance. My work was my main focus, and I had for the first time been late. Granted it wasn't that bad, but I still felt disappointed in myself.

When the class was over I let out a long relieved sigh as I packed up my belongings. Pulling my backpack onto my shoulder I got to my feet and prepared to make my way to the campus coffee shop before my next class.

"Sayuri-chan," someone said.

I paused, expecting it to be my professor about to lecture me for being late, so I turned around with my head already bowed.

"I'm sorry I was late. It'll never happen again," I said.

I was answered with snickering, which was not something the professor would do. Looking up I was met with familiar green eyes and a friendly smile. My heart jumped into my throat while my stomach fell into the heels of my feet.

"I didn't know we attended the same university," Makoto said.

'Why was he here? How did we end up next to each other? How did I not notice?'

"M-Me neither," I stuttered.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you around the center in the last few days," he said. Polite and kind as ever.

"I've been busy with my job," I replied without hesitation. "I haven't had the time to drop by the center."

We left the lecture hall side-by-side as we continued to chat. Making out way down the wide corridors, and out to the courtyard where the wind was blowing. It whipped my hair out my face, making me sputter my words when it got stuck to my lips.

"I see so you volunteer at the center," Makoto was saying. "I was hired to help out with swim classes. Apparently the center has had a sudden increase of kids attending, it's really great," he grinned.

I brushed my dark brown hair out of my face for the hundredth time as we followed the brick path to the main building where the cafe could be found. I was in desperate need of a cup of coffee to help make sense of the morning I was dealing with.

"So you enjoy being around kids?" I asked. It wasn't until after I spoke did I comprehend how bad I made that sound. Blushing and crossing my arms in an X-formation I tried to take back the question.

Makoto chuckled in response. "Well, in a way I guess you could say I like being around kids. I'm attending this university so I can properly teach kids how to swim, and the like. Seeing their excited expressions when they've figured out a new technique makes me happy," he explained.

"I see," I said.

His expression became flushed and nervous. "That sounded weird, didn't it?"

"No," I shook my head.

He stared at me as he held the door open for me to the main building. I nodded a 'thank you' as I entered, impressed to see there were still casual gentlemen in the world. As he followed me inside I continued to speak.

"I understand exactly what you mean. Finding out that you were able to pass on what you know to someone else, especially a struggling child, is satisfying in a way that warms your heart and pushes you to work harder yourself. You're learning to be a coach, and I'm learning to be a teacher, so we're in the same boat," I explained.

We walked through the lobby of the bustling building in silence until we reached the steps that lead to the lower level with the cafe. The earthy smell of coffee and the sweet sent of pastries filled the air making my stomach grumble in demand of its morning fix.

"What sort of teacher are you hoping to be?" Makoto asked.

I glanced up at him only slightly distracted at my internal debate. I was struggling between a vanilla bean latte, or a double caramel espresso. The espresso sounded the best with how slow my brain was running today.

"I want to be an elementary school teacher, more specifically a math teacher if I can be," I replied.

Makoto followed me into line, though it didn't look like was going to get anything. There were two people in front of us, and only one person working the counter. I inwardly groaned wanting my caffeine now to get me functioning properly again.

"Is that what you do at the center? Teach math?" he asked.

"Math and English," I nodded.

"Next," the barista called. The line shuffled forward, and my stomach was become more and more impatient.

"And you? You just teach swimming?" I inquired.

My nerves had settled down, though the voice in the back of my head was nagging about the clothes I had left at home. Normally I would attend my classes swing home to change and eat then go to the center or work, so I was just going to drop the bag at the front desk this afternoon for him. Meeting him at school put a wrench in that plan, and the voice was yelling how awkward that would make it.

"Mostly, but I also do muscle training and plan on learning water physical therapy," he answered.

"Next."

The line shuffled again it was almost my turn. I could practically taste the sweet sweet caramel flavoring on my tongue. I was going to go insane if I didn't get my cup of coffee, I could be called an addict at a time like this.

"That sounds really cool," I said.

"You think," he chuckled.

"Yeah," I half smiled up at him. "By the way," I said slowly. My nerves were coming back to me. "I can return those sweats to you later today, I'll leave them at the front desk for you."

"You don't have to. Those were just spares I carry around with me," he brushed it off. There was a mild catch to his voice as he spoke, and shook his head. It was obviously a lie. "Don't worry about it. Really."

"It's no trouble to me at all, seeing as we work in the same place, sort of. It must be more of a hassle for you I mean," I said. Tripping over my tongue like a fool my face burned like the sun.

"Next," the barista called. If only it had been a moment sooner to keep me from sounding so stupid.

"Thank god," I breathed. Stepping up to the counter I placed my order, making my double shot of espresso a triple before happily paying.

As I stepped back with my order I glanced at Makoto expecting him not get anything, but to my complete surprise he made his way to the counter. He didn't strike me as the coffee sort, he looked more like the health smoothie, and hydra-juice kind of guy. He continued to leave me baffled.

He ordered a simple latte before joining me across the cafe where we were on the move again. By then my face had cooled and I had regained some of my sense, but that didn't stop me from worrying if he thought I was pushy for denying his kind assurance and forcing him to take back his clothes. _Did that make any sense? Am I just being totally ridiculous now?_ I wondered as we made out way back to the lobby.

Neither of us said anything until we stepped outside to the courtyard. Makoto looked to be heading in the opposite direction, but he hesitated with his coffee hovering in front of his mouth. I wanted to take off, embarrassment still hanging on me, and my stomach was finally satisfied with the warm caffeine, but instead I stopped to face him. He grinned gently over the top of his to-go cup before taking a sip then lowering it.

"I have biology this way," he gestured with his head.

"And my English Lit. class is that way," I said. Nodding my head towards the building across from us.

"I guess I'll see you around," he said.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure to drop that stuff off for you at the front desk."

Makoto paused for a moment not moving. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, that vanished when our eyes met.

"You looked really cute last night, Sayuri-chan. I'm glad we were able to talk," he said turning.

"Huh?" I gaped.

"Bye-bye," he waved over his shoulder. "I hope we get to hung out some more."

I was shocked. Frozen to the brick path with my jaw hanging open like an idiot. He had to be messing with me. He had to be! There was no way someone was that nonchalant about compliments like that. No one could be that innocent when saying something with a meaning like that. It just wasn't possible. Yet even as I stood there watching his figure from behind I swore I could see the tips of his ears and the back of his neck turn a dark shade of red.

_I don't get him! Is he flirting? Is he picking on me?_

As I stomped off to class I grumbled, "Stupid Makoto."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Swim Class**

My classes continued on like just any other day, no other Makoto surprises. As I walked from building to building I caught myself looking for his tall broad figure among the crowds, but I never spotted him. I mentally scolded myself for being so weird, it was by some strange coincidence that we even met each other in calculus.

When I made it home to change for my time at the center I received a call from Honda-san. It was unusual for him to call me, let alone calling me when I would be seeing him shortly. Thinking that the call was of the upmost importance I answered without any hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sayuri have you left for the center yet?" Honda-san asked.

"No. I'll be leaving shortly," I replied.

"Great. Can you bring your swimsuit to the center," he said.

I fell silent. What did he just say? Honda wasn't the flirting type, so this couldn't be a come on. Was it?

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh! My apologies. I didn't mean for it to sound like that," he quickly amended. "Our teacher that usually monitors the swimming class can't come in today, and there is no one who can fill in for her, so I was hoping you would. It's just for today, and all you have to do is stand in the pool and help keep an eye on the class during their lesson. I'll take over your grading while you're doing that, so will you agree?"

He had backed me into a corner. There was no way I could refuse if he asked so desperately.

With a sigh I said, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sayuri. I'll let Tachibana-sensei know you'll be helping. See you soon," he said.

My hand tightened around my phone at the name. "Tachibana-sensei?" I inquired.

"Yes, now I have to go so I can give him the news. Bye-bye," Honda-san said.

"W-Wait," I called.

But it was too late. He had already hung up leaving me to talk to myself. I slipped my cellphone back into my bag before I trudged off to my closet in search of my swimsuit with slumped shoulders and a dark cloud over my head. I was going to monitor Makoto's swim class. I didn't want to do that, not after the day I had had. One surprise was enough for me for a lifetime.

As I shoved the swimwear into my bag I tried to find the bright side to this turn of events. Muttering the pros as I changed into gray slacks and navy half sleeved sweater.

"You'll be able to give him his things back," I pointed out to myself. "And there won't be time for conversation since it's a class. All you have to do is stand there and get pruny, simple Sayuri."

I nodded to myself as I checked out my reflection in the mirror that hung on the back of my bathroom door. My outfit looked fine, and my French twist kept my ever dark brown hair out of my face. I looked good, fairly pretty if I said so myself.

Then I groaned and smacked my cheeks. "You're being stupid. Get it together Sayuri, he's not going to see you in this anyway," I said. And a weight smacked me in the head sending an avalanche of realization and embarrassment over me. "That swimsuit is hideous!"

It was a boring one piece that I had bought to go on vacation with my cousins who had nagged me to attend a weekend at a water park. It looked like something a high school student would be force to wear; a solid purple with thick orange lines down the sides. I was going to look like a sixteen year old, and I was already twenty. This was horrible.

Taking a deep breath I pulled myself together and forced my legs to carry me out of the bathroom. "It doesn't matter," I told myself. "It's a community center, and it's not like you're trying to impress any one. Keep an eye on the kids. That's it."

I grabbed my bag and the paper bag that held Makoto's sweats on my way to the door. I repeated that chant to myself as I slipped on my black flats and walked out of my apartment. "Keep an eye on the kids. That's it. Keep and eye on the kids. . ."

Which in the long run was easier said than done.

After I finished my final English lesson for that day I walked the kids to the athletic wing, and into the female changing room with the girls so I could put on my horrendous swimsuit. I kept my held high as I dawned the purple and orange monstrosity, but it was shattered when the six year olds began discussing it.

"Yamato-sensei is that really your swimsuit?" Mami inquired. She was wearing a cute pink tutu styled suit.

"Yes," I answered. I did my best to keep my composure as the small group of girls circled me.

"It's not very pretty," Yui commented. Her suit was mint green with bows on the straps that matched the bow print on her swim cap.

"Well I don't usually go swimming, so this is fine," I told them.

"But what about the boys?" Ayumi spoke up. She was wearing a red and orange polka dot swimsuit with white trim. "They like pretty things right? And girls are prettier when they wear cute things," she said.

What was with these kids? They were in elementary school boys shouldn't have been a concern to them yet, but here they were giving me -the adult- advice on attracting guys. This day just got weirder and weirder.

"Boys have cooties, so I'm not worried about looking cute."

_Says the woman dressing up for a swim class_, I mentally groaned.

"So?" Yui challenged.

"Yamato-sensei is always pretty, but you don't care about boys?" Ayumi asked.

"That's not exactly what I meant," I said.

"Then what?" Mami asked.

"Get out to the pool girls," I shooed. "Or you're going to miss your class."

The group giggled as they trotted out of the locker room and out to the pool where all the boys were waiting for us, even their coach. My stomach sank, and my face heated as Makoto greeted us all with a bright and friendly smile. It was like a blow to my already sore ego that the girls were just kicking at.

_Why couldn't this lesson take place in a normal classroom, I looked better with pants on. . . Brain I give up on you_, I thought. My mind in a whirlwind as Makoto gave that day's plan.

"Is that alright Yamato-sensei?" he said.

His directed inquiry pulled me out of my mental argument with my brain bringing my full attention to him. I had only caught several of the things he had mentioned like holding their breath under water as they swam, and floating on their backs, but I had no idea about the rest of his plans.

"Ah, yes that's fine," I said.

"Great. Then everyone in the pool," Makoto said.

The kids cheered and quickly filed into the shallow end of the pool. Makoto and I not far behind them. Unlike the kids that jumped in I used the the convenient steps to get in, but a deep voice near my ear startled me so badly that I belly flopped the rest of the way in. It earned me a chorus of laughter from the class, and the others that were around to witness it.

"Thank you, Sayuri-sensei," the voice had said.

Since the water wasn't so deep for an adult I pushed my knees against the bottom of the pool to bring my head to the surface. I spat the chlorinated water out of my mouth as I pushed my wet hair out of my face, my bun completely destroyed by the water.

"Way to go sensei," one of the boys laughed.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

He was just outside the ring of kids that had encircled me, with his mouth forced into a concerned line, while his green eyes were sparkling with humor. He found my stunt just as amusing at the kids did, but of course he did he was the stupid voice at my ear.

Narrowing my gaze at him I replied, "I'm fine. Go on ahead with your lessons."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

Standing, I rang my hair out after removing the hair tie that was barely holding the soggy mass up. "Yes. I'll be watching from here," I said.

"Okay," he nodded.

It didn't take him long to get the kids under control and get them to start with their lessons. I wasn't of much use except when it came to reprimanding a few of the boys who had starting arguing over placement in line for the backstroke. For the most part I stood at the edge of the pool just watching Makoto teach proper swimming techniques in a simplified way that any child could understand. Each time a student got the hang of what he was saying I could see that sparkle in his eyes -that parents and teachers get when the child before them gets excited for their accomplishment- grow and shine brighter than the lights high over head. By the time the class was over I hadn't moved very far from my starting face-plant spot, and I was indeed pruny.

I began following the girls into the changing room after Makoto dismissed the class, but I was pulled to a stop at the pools edge. As I looked over my shoulder to see Makoto staring down at me his hand fell from my arm where he had grabbed.

"Yes?" I raised a brow.

"Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't think you would trip and fall into the pool like that," he said.

I could see his sincerity in his eyes, and the way he fidgeted slightly out of nerves. Though it was obvious it was still hard to believe that he was real, and that this appeared to be his actual personality. Guys like this only ever existed in fabricated manga stories and half the time they were cross-dressers.

"That makes two of us," I said.

"I am truly sorry," he said.

Taking a deep breath I let it out as I said, "I know. It was just an accident. Besides it's probably just my karma catching up to me for being oblivious this morning."

"Perhaps," he chuckled.

Before the conversation could lull and the awkwardness of the memory of my embarrassment could settle in I said, "I have your sweats with me in the locker room. If you can wait until after I'm done changing I can give them to you."

"That's no problem," he said.

"Great," I half smiled.

Turning I took off to the locker room to rinse off the pool water and change. I did the impatient shuffle in front of the person driers waiting for my swimsuit to finish drying before I could leave the room. The kids had already either been picked up by their parents, or where on their way back to the academics wing for one final class. When the suit was done I carelessly shoved it into my backpack, grabbed the paper bag, and made my way to the exit outside of which Makoto was waiting for me. He wasn't alone though.

Standing next to him was his black haired friend Haru. They seemed to be discussing something rather seriously as Haru held up a sheet of paper. In my experienced and from the expressions they were making it was most definitely school related, and someone wasn't doing too well.

I was halfway across the hall when Makoto noticed my arrival and pushed the paper against Haru's chest removing it from view. He gave me a half smile as his friend slipped the paper into his bag without a change of expression.

_He may be stranger than Makoto_, I thought as I stopped I front of them.

"Here you go," I said. Holding out the handle of the bag that held his sweats.

As he took the bag Makoto said, "Thank you Sayuri-chan."

"No, thank you. It really saved me from a cold ride home," I said.

"Oh, are those the clothes you gave that cu-,"

Makoto threw a hand over Haru's mouth as a faint blush covered his cheeks. Though I don't know what he was going to say I still felt embarrassed, the blood rushing to the surface of my face. As the blush grew I wished that I had left my hair down so I had some sort of barrier to hide behind, but I had pinned my fringe back with the French braid I quickly did while waiting for the drier to finish.

"Haru you talk to much," Makoto nervously chuckled. I got quite the opposite impression from the blue eyed guy. He looked more like the silent and living in his head king of guy. "Thanks again Sayuri-chan," he said turning to me. His hand still over Haru's mouth. "But we should be going. See you around?"

"Y-Yeah. You go on ahead I have something do before I go," I said.

"Okay. Be careful on you way home," he said.

Removing his hand from his friend's face the two of them made their way down the hall and around the corner heading towards the lobby. I practically collapsed against the wall they had been leaning on as I let my heart return to a healthy pace. I had lied about having something to do, I just didn't want to walk out of the center with them with my nerves wound so tight. I thought I had been about to snap while just standing there, and I wasn't even sure what I would have done if that had happened. The slightly chilled tile of the hall helped cool my head and return my scattered thoughts back into order.

"Looks," I said to myself. Finally making sense of what had had me in such a tizzy lately. "I'm just dazzled by his looks. That has to be it. I'm just acting like one of those stupid girls that believe in love-at-first-sight, and ridiculous stuff like that. It's just his nice looks " I told myself.

I had almost believed myself, but once outside and with the cool rush of the coming spring night air the blunt truth was dropped on me like a ton of good-looking and irritatingly kind bricks. Standing at the corner just a ways from the bus stop was Makoto and Haru. They should have been gone by now, almost at the ramen shop, but there they stood just loitering at the crosswalk that was clearly green.

As I made my way to the bus stop I did my best to pretend that I didn't notice them, but it was hard when I could feel the heat of someone's gaze on me. When the bus finally arrived I dared a peek back at them, and them were on the move. I stared out my window at them as the bus took off down the street, and Makoto glanced back over his shoulder at it. I could divert my eyes fast enough so it wouldn't look like I was staring, but it gaze caught mine and for a split second before the speed of the bus broke it I'm sure our eyes had locked.

_This is crazy. Act normal Sayuri. For all you know he's stalking you now. Who just stands at a crosswalk for three light changes?_

The voice in the back of my head made a compelling argument, but so did the happy butterflies in my stomach, and the rapid pulse that sang in my veins.

As I got off the bus and made my way up to my apartment I dared myself to wonder, _What if he was just making sure I got home safely?_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while, but like I have mentioned before I am busy with other things and this story is onlyngoing to be updated when I have time to write it, which is mostly at night when I cannot sleep. As I type this now it is 3:30 am and I am ready for sleep. I hope you guys enjoy this it's much longer than the other chapters, and we get to see more of Haru :) <strong>

**Please leave a review on what you think, and if this gets enough demand I may push it higher on my to do list. **

**As as for the next couple of chapters you can expect a jump in the development and MORE ADORABLE HARU, and od course Makoto being perfect and amazing and awwwwwww. Okay after that I need sleep**

**goodnight and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Beginning**

_How did I even wind up here? Again?_ I pondered intently.

My head was pounding in confusion and my stomach was full of pot stickers and ramen. I was back at the ramen shop with the waitress that had permanently ruined one of my favorite shirts, but like my last visit I wasn't alone. Sitting across from me was Makoto and his friend Haru, who was glaring down at the textbook he had open in front of him.

_Right. Tutoring, that's why I'm here_, I thought.

It had been two weeks since that embarrassing swim class, and exams were rapidly approaching along with summer vacation. Several days ago Makoto had caught me at the end of my shift at the center with Haru in tow to ask for my help.

"Good evening," I had said.

Makoto smiled and nodded as the three of us came to a stop by the bus stop. Haru had looked slightly uncomfortable as he followed after his tall and kind friend.

"So did you guys need something?" I asked. Checking down the street for my bus, which seemed to be running late.

"Actually yes," Makoto said.

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"We need some help with our calculus work, and with exams right around the corner we could use as much studying as possible," Makoto explained.

"And you want me to help you?" I questioned.

"You are at the top of our class," Makoto said.

"So are you going to help us?" Haru spoke up.

Makoto bumped his shoulder into Haru's giving him a scolding look before turning his green gaze back onto me with a soft apologetic smile.

"We are pretty desperate," Makoto said.

"Well," I hesitated. Scratching the back of my head, and nervously biting my bottom lip. I could always use more practice at teaching, and tutoring an older group would help broaden my experience. Then again being alone with these two was not high on my to-do list, but Makoto's begging was hard to ignore. "Is it just calculus, or are there other subjects?" I inquired.

"English, and world history," Haru replied.

"When do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Are you accepting?" Makoto grinned.

"I'm free after the center on Tuesdays and Fridays," I said.

"Sayuri-chan?" Makoto called.

Blinking, I returned to the present where Makoto and Haru were waiting for a response. Running a hand through my hair I pulled it over my left shoulder as I leaned over the table towards the problems I had them working on.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening," I said.

"Are you tired? We can call it a night if you want?" Makoto offered.

"No, no I'm fine. Do you have a question about the work?" I asked. Looking from Makoto to Haru and back with my brows raised.

"I still don't get this formula," Haru said. He pointed to the fourth question on the worksheet.

This was our first get together, and they were doing fairly well. They were understanding the review questions for calculus, and Makoto was already starting on the world history packet I had put together. In front of me was my child development essay that was going to be part of my final grade. I slid my work aside so I could get a better view of the formula Haru was talking about. It took some explaining and several examples, but I think Haru understood what to do, so I sent him on to finish the worksheet.

"Sayuri-chan," Makoto said. I had just turned back to my essay when he addressed me. I glanced up at him in response. "When was the fall of the Roman Empire?" he asked. He was tapping his mechanical pencil against the open page of his textbook, his review packet flipped to the last page.

"476 C.E, by Odoacer, the first Barbarian to rule Rome," I replied.

"Right right," Makoto nodded. "Thank you."

"Sure. That's why I'm here," I half smiled.

As I turned back to my work Makoto hummed, "Right," three more times.

This process continued for over a month using the ramen shop as our base. I would spend the week making review sheets on the subjects the two of them struggled on that would be on their finals, and on Fridays they would gather to practice while I worked on my own studies. My least favorite waitress served us every night with overly excited smiles, and too eager work ambition. She would walk up to our table every fifteen minutes on the dot to ask if we needed anything, and each time we sent her away with no new orders than the occasional drink refill.

After the study sessions Makoto would walk me to the bus stop while Haru started home without his friend. Most nights we talked about school, or the classes at the center as we made our way up the street. They were meaningless conversations, easily forgotten except for the fact that Makoto's rich green eyes would sometimes catch me off guard when I would glance up at him. He would be staring down at me with a warmth like the sun shining through tree branches during the summer, his eyes the bright lively leaves swaying over head in the cool breeze. That gaze made my stomach flip, and my heart flutter into my throat cutting off any statement I was about to say.

Though most of the conversations were nothing really special, there was one night walk that stuck in my mind al during the exam season. It was the last study group get together, and I believed the two of them were very much prepared for. Makoto and I were walking towards the bus stop laughing at a comment he made about our calculus professor. We fell into an awkward silence as we reached the metal and plexiglass structure. I fidgeted with my hands wrapped around the strap of my bag, and my shoes scuffing against the pavement.

"Well," I began. I could hear my bus home approaching behind me as I rocked back on my heels.

"Sayuri-chan," Makoto cut in. "I have to say something before you go, and I really need you to hear me out," he said in a whole new demeanor. It was unsettling serious, and his steady gaze only punctuated the atmosphere.

"Um, yeah. No problem Makoto-kun," I stuttered slightly startled. "But my bus is almost here."

"That's fine. I'll make this quick, I promise," he said. He stared down at me as his cheeks turned a startling shade of red which, out of reflex, made my face heat uncomfortably. Makoto took a steadying breath as the bus pulled up to the curb behind me. "For a while now I've been. . . ," he fought for worlds.

"Miss!" the bus driver called out to me.

"Makoto-kun I have to get going," I said. I took a step back towards the bus, nervously bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"I know," he said rushed. "I like you, Sayuri-chan. I really do, so please-,"

"Miss let's go!" The bus driver honked.

"Coming!" I called back. "Sorry. . . Thank you. . . I've got to go. . . ," I said stumbling backwards. "Goodbye Makoto-kun."

Turning I took off for the idling public bus with multiple organs strangling me; my racing heart, my fluttering stomach, my immobile lungs. Once in my seat I dared a glance back at Makoto, but regretted it immediately when I saw him staring at me with those summer day eyes. His cheeks were still flushed a deep red, but his kind and always present smile was replaced with a thin line of worry.

As I took my exams, and every time I arrived and left the center all I could think of was that expression and those words. My mind was full of that whistle guy despite my determination to stay focused on my studies. Just when my mind would start to nervously running my hands through my hair, and biting the inside of my cheek trying to regain some control of my thoughts.

"When am I suppose to reply to that confession?" I wondered out loud to myself.

I was at home curled up on my bed after a day of exams and work. I clenched the pillow I was holding tighter to my stomach as I stared up at the plain whys ceiling. It had been almost two weeks since then, and I was at a complete lose.

"Am I suppose to answer?" I said. "Where did that even come from?"

_How would you reply?_ my inner voice inquired.

My face warmed, and I kicked my feet against my mattress in response.

I had nothing to actually say. I already new my -foolish- answer.

"When am I suppose to answer?" I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughts. It would be greatly appreciated. Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I couldn't add anything to it that would go along with the story I am trying to tell.<strong>

**Now things will be picking up with the story. I can't wait for the summer portion. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night Out**

"So your exams went well?" Honda-san questioned.

We were sitting in the academic wing of the community center grading papers like we always do before going home. My exams had just ended the week before, and the stress over them had finally settled, but that didn't change the nagging in the back of mind about other things.

"Yeah. I'm sure I did fine," I replied.

"I have no doubt," Honda-san grinned. "You studied hard every night. I've seen the books in your bag," he said.

"Yeah, I did," I said.

"Are you going to celebrate a job well done?" he asked.

"A few friends at school invited me out tonight," I said.

My pen slowly ticked off the wrong answers on the paper in red ink. My mind barely following the multiple choice answers as I graded test after test.

"That's good. I remember when I was your age. I have so many stories I could tell you," he chuckled with nostalgia.

"Hard to believe you were ever a party animal sir," I joked.

"Believe it. I was an amazing ring leader in my day," he smirked.

Honda-san and I shared stories while we continued to grade papers until it was the end of my shift. I learned about my supervisor's party animal ways, and how he got into the line of teaching, which involved a lecture from one of my current professors and a smack over the head with a chair. His youth outings were definitely stories to learn from, like for that night I was not going bar hopping and probably never will. I didn't want to end up in Kyoto with no pants and a missing wallet. Lucky for me my classmates want to keep the night casual and in one place.

"Is everyone okay with a round of margaritas to start us off?" Ai, the girl that organized the meeting, said.

We had gathered at a rather popular restaurant and bar a few blocks from campus. I was content with just relaxing and drinking with some friends, but from the hair flipping and the goo-goo eyes they were shooting across to the bar where several guys could be seen returning the looks.

The group nodded in approval at our leader's questions, some girls giggling while others clapped in excitement. I sat relatively silent as I waited for our drinks and food to arrive. Outings such as these were never my thing , large groups made me feel uncomfortable, but then again one-on-one's were even more nerve racking.

"I'm surprised you came out with us, Yuri-chan," Sara said. She was the curly haired girl on my left, who was one of my first friends when I moved out to Tokyo and started university. Sara was unusually straight forward and honest, which was why I got along with her, but she also got overly attached to people too quickly making her an emotional wreck when her relationships ended.

"Me too," I sighed.

"You usually hide out at home watching bad viral videos and studying," Sara said. She leaned her elbow against the table resting her cocked head in her palm with an amused grin on her face.

"Well Ai made an offer I couldn't refuse," I shrugged.

"I doubt that," Sara breathed. "So why did you really come, Yuri-chan?" she inquired. Patiently tapping her pointer finger against her temple.

I groaned having forgotten that Sara was extremely good at reading people; one of her qualifies I wasn't too keen on.

"My mind has been a mess lately, and I was hoping tonight would be a good distraction," I replied.

Sara raised a lightened brunette brow at me as her grin turned into a smirk. "And what has you all wound up? I didn't think anything other than work occupied your mind," she teased.

"It's sort of work related," I muttered.

"Does this have anything to do with those guys you were tutoring?" Sara asked.

Just then our drinks arrived and I was spared from having to answer. The margaritas were passed around, Ai made a toast to the end of exams, everyone cheered and drank. A second round was immediately served along with several shots of something I didn't catch the name of. By the third shot my head was relatively clear, but also light and I could feel my body warming pleasantly from the alcohol.

"Well, Yuri?" Sara elbowed my side.

"Huh?" I paused with a cheesy and meaty nacho halfway to my mouth.

Sara giggled uncontrollably as she threw an arm over my shoulders while I stuffed my face with the deliciously smothered chip. She moved in close with her freshly refilled margarita in hand, so the other chatting Cathys couldn't hear.

"Is your head in the clouds?" she asked. "Specifically cloud 9?" she tittered.

The nacho went down rough leaving me coughing and sputtering for an answer to give Sara, who was hanging off of me laughing once more. Thanks to the alcohol and atmosphere I was distracted from the thoughts that had been haunting me for weeks, but Sara's questions were beginning to ruin that.

"Oow, what's going on over here?" Ai cooed. She had been circling the table joining into every conversation she could. Now she sank into the empty chair to my right with an intrigued smile plastered on her unnaturally pink lips. I had met her in my intro psych class, but seeing her now I found it hard to believe the tipsy red faces woman next to me wanted to be a child psychologist.

"Yuri's hiding a crush," Sara replied. Her drop of honorifics was a sure sign of her intoxication. The first time we drank together was when I managed to talk her into using the nickname I preferred since "Sayuri" is a mouthful and was what I used in my professional life.

"No," Ai gasped. Her eyes widening as she looked at me. "Sayuri is a study-bug. Who do you have hour eyes set on?"

"I-I don't," I stuttered. My face warming even more, from the alcohol I guessed.

"Oh my god," Sara exclaimed. "You do. Who is it?" she demanded.

"Yeah tell us, Sayuri," Ai chimed in. They both hovered around me with an intense, almost predatorial aura hat made me want to flea. "Is it someone from work? Uni?" she questioned.

"The community center maybe?" Sara said.

"I, uh, well . . . You see-,"

"Ma'am."

I was thankfully interrupted by the waiter that had been servicing our table. He placed a pretty colored drink in front of me, it was a swirling concoction of blues and greens with at least four cherries bobbing along with the ice. I had to force my gaze away from the mesmerizing liquid so I could speak to the waiter who hadn't dashed away after his delivery.

"I didn't order this," I told him.

He have me a look that said he knew that, but he managed to keep a professional smile on his face. "I know miss. That man at the bar told me to give it to you with a message," he said.

Ai, Sara, and I all glanced towards the massive bar together, but there were nine different guys standing and sitting there and half of them had their backs turned to us.

"What's the message?" Sara inquired for me.

""Thank you, Sayuri-chan,"" the waiter said. He turned to leave, but Ai stopped him.

"Which guy sent it?" she asked.

But I already knew which guy. It took some searching and leaning, but I found him. He was lost in a sea of cheering and laughing college guys, yet I pinned him down. His green eyes and smile unmistakable.

"That one there," the waiter said with a gesture then left.

"That tall guy?" Sara questioned.

For a moment after the waiter left I was sure the entire restaurant went silent when Makoto's gaze met mine. His laughing smile faltered for a moment and his flushed face turned a darker shade of pink. In that moment my breath hitched in my throat and my heart flew out of my chest and into the next solar system at the sonic speed it was racing.

Then the silence was gone, and I was back in reality with Sara shaking my shoulder and an unknown feeling crawling around in my stomach. That, or my nachos weren't sitting well.

"Hey Yuri, do you know that guy?" she asked.

"Whistle guy, um I mean," I stumbled over my tongue. "Yeah. Yeah I do," I managed to say.

I turned my gaze to the colorful drink while Ai and Sara shared a look that I didn't quite catch. I was too busy wondering why Makoto was here, and being embarrassed over the message he sent that my friends had over heard.

"Does this whistle guy have a proper name?" Sara hummed drunkenly.

"Y-Yeah," I muttered.

"And you met where?" Ai questioned just as intoxicated.

"The center," I replied.

"And he has you on cloud 9," Sara giggled.

"No he doesn't!" I denied firmly.

Sara and Ai both rolled their eyes, while my curly haired friend placed my new drink in my hand. I took it only because Sara was bound to spill it otherwise.

"Yuri," Ai drawled.

"Please," Sara added.

I took a sip from the glass, surprised at how sweet and tropical it tasted for alcohol, so I drew out the sip while my friends hovered for a reply.

Lowering the glass I said, "So what?"

The two women squealed like high school girls, hopping in their seats as I just stared down at my drink debating another sip. I had come to this gathering wanting to forget what was now standing at the bar, but I also didn't want a hangover tomorrow. Adult decisions were a lot harder than I thought, filing taxes had nothing on this night.

"Oh Yuri," Sara cooed. "I'm so proud."

"I'm so jealous. He's gorgeous," Ai added.

"Back off. Don't forget Ken-kun," Sara warned. Turning back to me she patted my shoulder and said, "You're going to talk to him."

"No I'm not," I stated. I tipped back my drink until it was gone and one of the cherries landed in my mouth. I chewed it deliberately slow so I had an excuse as to not to speak.

"Oh yes you are," Sara said. "No better time to clear up your mind than with a chance encounter."

"What?" I exclaimed.

The tiny girl had managed to haul me to my feet despite the twenty pounds, and the four inch height difference. Ai just laughed as she watched on, clearly not motivated enough to get any further involved than the gossip she was sure to spread later on.

"Sara what are you doing?" I demanded. She pushed me towards the group of guys that Makoto was mingling with.

The nachos were definitely not sitting well.

"I'm giving my friend the necessary push, so she'll move forward in her love life," she answered.

"I don't have a love life," I informed her.

"I know," she giggled.

"Sara," I said. I tried to stop my movement forward, but the strength of my small friend was impressive.

"I'm sure you have something to tell him, so just do that," Sara said.

I glanced over my shoulder at her just in time to see her encouraging smile before she shoved me away. I stumbled forward having lost most of my sense of balance with the most recent drink and yelping like a startled little girl when I collided with a solid mass that stopped my face from meeting the floor.

The deep voices chatter around one paused with sound of fear, and I could feel multiple sets of eyes on me making my embarrassment grow.

"Sayuri-chan?" a familiar voice questioned startled.

_"I'm sure you have something to tell him, so just do that,"_ Sara's voice resounded through my mind.

Swallowing the fear bubbling up inside I looked up I to the eyes like leaves on a summer day and said, "Me too, Makoto-kun."

When the words were out my mouth clamped shut and I took a step back from him. Chatter resumed while I was once again moved across the bar against my body's wishes. Makoto had taken ahold of my right wrist and was pulling me towards the exit. The nighttime air was cool and refreshing as it hit me in the face, but not sobering like in the movies.

"Sorry about this, but," Makoto said. He pulled me under the awning of the restaurant, and faced me with wide serious eyes that stopped my racing heart. "I have to know what you meant by _that_, and the others were too noisy."

"I thought it was obvious," I squeaked out.

Makoto's cheeks flushed more as he said, "You were giving your answer?"

I nodded.

"So yes?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly his arms were wrapped around me and I could no longer feel the cool air of the night. My face was buried in his chest, and I was okay with that. His scent filled my nose with a warm, fresh aroma just like the scent on the sweatshirts he lent me. Without thinking I leaned into Makoto's embraced enjoying the fuzzy feeling dancing around inside my chest. My hands gripped the back of his shirt pulling myself closer ignoring the the sirens in the back of my mind.

"Sayuri-chan," Makoto said in a low and husky voice. The sound of my name made me tremble, and a seed of doubt to take root. Then again it could have been the nachos.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered.

"I like you," he said.

My face felt as hot as the surface of the sun and the heat was making my lightheadedness even worse. I was only still standing thanks to Makoto's grip on me.

"Don't keep saying it out in public," I grumbled.

"Sorry," he chucked.

As Makoto pulled back from our hug I suddenly found it very hard to focus, or see. My stomach lurched while black dots danced across my vision blocking out Makoto's smiling face. His eyes grew closer and closer to me while my eyelids became heavier and heavier.

"Sayuri-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yuri," I corrected breathlessly.

"Sayuri-," was the last thing I remember hearing before completely passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter. There is still a long way to go before we reach the end, and I hope you guys are enjoying SayuriYuri so far.**

**Please leave a review as support. They make the story worth it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bathtub Surprise**

When I woke up I was completely confused and extremely on edge. I didn't know where I was, and I was all alone in a foreign bedroom. With my heart in my throat, and an angry punk rock drummer pounding in my head as I climbed out of the bed to take in my surroundings. It was a simply bedroom with a queen-size bed, closet, and an alarm clock.

Running both hands through my hair I tried to calm down and figure out what had happened last night. I remembered going out with the girls, getting picked on by Sara and Ai, and getting horribly embarrassed in front of Makoto. . .

"Makoto-kun," I breathed out.

My hands dropped to my sides as I slowly moved the door with my heart still lodged in my throat. I was pretty sure that we had had an emotional connection at the bar, but that's all I could remember.

I opened the bedroom door just enough to peek out of, and saw a rather average apartment beyond it. Quietly, I stepped outside trying to figure out who's apartment I was in, and froze in my tracks when I saw Makoto asleep on the couch. My first response was to get angry and start yelling, but then I realized that he was covered with a blanket with a pillow under his head. He had clearly spent the night on that couch that was too short to fit his full frame, while I slept comfortably in his bed.

"Clothes?" I thought aloud.

Glancing down I saw that I was still wearing my outfit from last night, every thing in place minus the wrinkles from sleep, and my missing shoes.

'He's not like that. He's better than those jerks,' I reminded myself.

Scanning the apartment layout I searched for the bathroom in a desperate need of cold water on my face to help calm me down. I found the door right next to the bedroom's, so I quietly made my way to it while Makoto continued to snore softly on the couch. The doorknob squeaked slightly as I turned it opening the door. Makoto groaned as I slipped inside closing it before I could wake him up. With a relieved buff I turned to face the rest of the blue tiled room.

"Ugh, Makoto," a voice groaned. "It's too early."

My heart leapt out of fear into my stomach that dropped to the floor as my eyes landed on the head popping out over the edge of the white tub. I recognized the mop of black hair as Haru's, but not before a scream left my throat and I stumbled backwards into the door. All at once Haru jumped upright in the tub, but grabbed his head at the sudden motion, while the surface behind me was removed and I fell to the floor with my head colliding with something painfully firm.

"Sayuri-chan?" Makoto asked. Worry and the grog of sleep covering his usually cheerful tone.

Tilting my head up I saw him standing in the doorway with wide green eyes. I grabbed my chest wishing my heart would slow back to a normal pace as I slid down so I was laying flat against the floor. I was trying to catch my breath from the fright of thinking Haru was dead in Makoto's bathroom tub.

"Haru?" Makoto said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't make it to my place," Haru said.

"Oh," Makoto said slowly. His gaze moved back down to me as I just surrendered to my embarrassment. "Are you okay, Sayuri-chan?"

He offered me a hand to help me up, and I wanted to take it but I was still waiting for my strength to return.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad you don't keep disembodied heads in your bathroom," I replied. Half joking, and half really serious to know he wasn't actually a psychopath with a sweet disposition.

Makoto chuckled as he knelt down beside me helping me get to my feet while Haru relaxed back into the tub looking ready to go back to sleep. Once I was standing we left the bathroom shutting the door behind us leaving Haru all alone. With a yawn Makoto made his way back to the couch where he pushed the blanket and pillow aside making room for me to sit next to him, and I did.

"Sorry I brought you here without asking, but you had dropped out cold and I don't know where you live. I did ask your friend Sara-chan, but she just handed me your purse and said, "She'll be fine,"" he explained.

I sighed out, "Yeah that sounds like Sara."

"So this was okay?" he inquired.

"You did fine," I nodded. My cheeks warmed as I stared down at my hands that were twisted together in my wrinkled lap. "Also you don't have to keep calling me Sayuri," I added.

"Huh?" Makoto said.

As I glanced over at him my heart clenched, and I said, "Yuri is fine, since well, last night."

"Oh," Makoto said taking a sharp breath in. "Okay Y-Yuri-chan."

I blushed more as I turned my gaze back to my hands. A grin slipped across my face at his use of my nickname, though I was still confused at how we got to this point. It felt like my feelings came out of nowhere, and I wasn't even sure what Makoto really liked about me. All our encounters have been immensely awkward for me with accident after accident, and long boring study sessions with Haru always present.

After a long pause with my name hanging in the air between us Makoto stood making his way across the living room, and to his kitchen. "How about I make us some breakfast," he said as he went.

"S-Sure," I said. "Do you need any help?"

"I can handle the cooking, but can I ask you to wake Haru up? He's going to get sick if he stays in there," he said.

"No problem," I replied.

I could hear the rustle of pots and pans in the kitchen as I approached the bathroom. This time as I opened the door I was prepared for what was on the other side. Haru was still in the tub, but now he was curled up into a ball with his eyes firmly closed.

"Hey Haru-kun," I said. He didn't react, so I reached inside the tub and shook his shoulder. "You should wake up now, or you're going to get sick."

Haru groaned as he waved me off.

I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest. There had to be something that would motivate Haru to get up, but I hardly knew him. As I stood over him debating whether or not it was a good idea to turn the cold water on him I smelt something waft in from the kitchen.

Sniffing at the air I muttered, "Ew, is that mackerel?"

"Huh?" Haru said.

Out of nowhere Haru climbed out of the bathtub, seemingly full of energy, and made his way out into the other room with bright excited eyes.

As I followed after Haru I said under my breath, "Mackerel did not just work. Did it? It was just the bought of food, right?"

Entering the kitchen behind Haru I was give. My answer quite bluntly. "When's the mackerel going to be done?" he asked.

"Soon, don't worry," Makoto replied.

While Haru and I waited for food we were sent out into the living room where we sat in silence that was neither tense nor awkward. We yawned and stretched and repeatedly peeked towards Makoto who was humming as he cooked. When breakfast was finally served the three of us sat around Makoto's table discussing the past exams, and how each of us did. From what they said the tutoring had helped quite a bit, at least for Haru who seemed to actually need it. We cleaned up together, and when all the dishes were put away Haru took his leave which meant he was just going up two floors to his apartment.

Makoto walked Haru to the door bidding farewell to his friend while I hung back grabbing my purse that Makoto had placed at the foot of his bed.

"Don't forget about your job this afternoon," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I know," Haru replied. "So, are you dating her?" He asked.

I froze as I left Makoto's room. Peeking around the doorway I saw the two men standing at the front door, Makoto's ears bright red.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay," Haru said. "See ya later."

"Bye Haru," Makoto waved.

After taking a breath Makoto closed the door, and turned around to see me spying on him. Squeaking out of embarrassment I stepped out of his bedroom with my purse clenched to my chest. My heart was sprinting in my chest and my cheeks were still warm from Makoto's words.

"I, um, I should probably get going too," I stuttered.

As he stepped over to me he said, "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have work tonight," I replied.

"So you won't be at the center?" he asked.

"Not today," I said.

We stood in the middle of the room for a while just shifting awkwardly on our feet. Makoto broke the silence when he moved closer to me and took one of my hands. Leading me to the front door he said softly, "If it's okay would you like to have dinner together? After work of course."

"That would be nice," I said. His hand was gentle and warm as it held mine. I really liked it. "Especially after last night," I added with a muttered.

Makoto's smile faltered for a moment as his large hand tightened slightly around mine tiny one. "What was wrong with last night?" he asked.

"I passed out," I said as I adverted my gaze from his face, and to my shoes waiting at the door for me. "At a really important time too. It wasn't his I wanted to do that."

_I didn't even know I _wanted_ to go out with him until last night,_ I mentally added.

Without warming something warm pressed against my forehead, and Makoto's scent became stronger. My heart froze in my chest as Makoto pulled back from his kiss with a lighthearted chuckle.

"It was cute Yuri-chan," he said.

Puffing out my cheeks I pulled my hand out of his and moved for my shoes. "No it wasn't. It was really lame," I said. After I shoved my feet into my sneakers I glanced up to see Makoto trying to hide a grin behind his hand, but his lively green eyes gave him away. "I'll call you when I get off work," I said as I turned my back to him. "Bye-bye Makoto-kun."

I was almost out the door she. I was pulled back, spun around, and embraced tightly. My face was buried in Makoto's chest, my arms pinned between myself and him, and my breath was caught in my throat. A strong emotion swelled in my chest as we stood there, an emotion that I hadn't felt in years. Since probably middle school.

"Makoto-kun," I mumbled I to his chest. "I really do have to get going."

"Okay, sorry," he said.

Once he released me I hopped up on my toes, kissed Makoto on the cheek, then hurried out the door. My heart was like a hummingbird as I scurried down the stairs and away from the apartment building. I pulled my purse onto my shoulder as I put a block between me and Makoto's place.

"He's my boyfriend," I whispered to myself.

I suppressed a grin as I but my bottom lip, the giddiness over flowing as I made my way to the nearest bus stop.

"Makoto Tachibana is my boyfriend," I said.

It didn't sound right, but at the same time I wanted to keep saying it over and over again just for the pleasure it gave me. The buzz lasted until I stepped off of the bus that dropped me off at my apartment building when a single thought crossed my mind.

_My boyfriend's best friend has a thing for bathtubs,_ I thought.

"But he's not a killer with a head fetish," I added out loud.

I received several strange looks from the people around me as I made my way towards the building with a strange spring in my step as I headed up to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy, but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please leave a review with your thoughts.**


End file.
